


(everything is) lovely

by arborealstops



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sorry kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: thank you.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	(everything is) lovely

**Author's Note:**

> no, before you start asking, i don't write happy fics.

two years ago, when he was ten, he watched his life get ripped apart by his father when he left his mother for another man. it was painful, as his mother lost herself and his father turned out to be someone he didn't know. 

now, he is twelve. and a half. it's almost time for his bar mitzvah. he is happy- as happy as an almost-teenager can be, that is. an almost-teenager with two lesbian godmothers who worry about his diet, for two very different reasons; with two step-fathers, who try with varying results to teach him to play baseball; with two parents who fight with each other but both love him more than he will know. he is happy. 

and yet, here he is, at twelve and a half, watching his life be torn apart yet again. this time not by his father, or, really, by anyone he can blame. it would be easier that way, to blame someone. instead, he watches his step-father (the unofficial one) slowly fade away; watches his father (the one who tore him apart the first time) slowly lose himself, the way his mother did before; watches his mother (who tries not to care about either his father or his step-father) try to hold the whole family together while simultaneously breaking down in a completely different manner; watches his step-father (the psychiatrist, this time) do his best to keep his father and mother sane; watches his godmother (the kooky caterer) try and bake her way through; watches his other godmother (the doctor, who likes to be in control) fail at saving the one life that matters most. 

it's not fair, that the moment he's happy, the moment he's figure it out, his life is ripped from his hands and torn to shreds. it's not fair that his family, strange as it is, must suffer. it's not fair, and yet... it's so. 

_i feel more helpless than i have in years_


End file.
